Penny meets Madeline
by theblindwriter95
Summary: While on holiday in Paris, Penny loses Teddy by accident as Genevieve finds it for Madeline who gets attached until she hears Penny crying as a friendship slowly starts to form between them.


Penny meets Madeline

Summary: While on holiday in Paris, Penny loses Teddy by accident as Genevieve finds it for Madeline who gets attached until she hears Penny crying as a friendship slowly starts to form between them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Madeline. And happy forty years to The Rescuers!

On a winter day in Paris, Penny Anna John was going to the park as she ran past the old house covered in vines as her teddy bear fell.

She didn't notice that her beloved teddy bear had fallen from her arms as she joined her parents at the park.

"We're here just for a holiday. And maybe for Penny to make a friend or two."

Her father Joseph had meant well considering that she didn't have to best of luck making friends back in New York.

Especially if you were known as the mouse girl.

In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines

Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines"

They left the house at half past Nine

In snow or shine

the smallest one was Madeline

As Genevieve bark and ran to a teddy bear at the gate.

"Oh! A bear!" Madeline giggled as Genevieve gave her the bear. "i love it Genevieve!"

"Madeline I'm sure that teddy belongs to someone," Miss Clavel explained to Madeline, knowing that she had to give it back to whoever owned it.

"No it's my teddy now Miss Clavel I love it!" Madeline decided with a smile. "I will name her Cindy Lou!"

"Cindy Lou?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"I like that name!" Madeline yelled with a giggle.

"Madeline Christmas isn't every here yet," Danielle laughed as they walked to the park.

"Come Cindy Lou! I'll push you on the swing!" Madeline yelled with a giggle.

"Mommy my teddy is gone!" Penny yelled, looking through her bag.

"Do you remember where you had him Penny?" Michelle asked with a soft smile.

"I did. He was in my arms but now he's gone!" Penny sobbed, hugging herself.

"Excuse me Miss you aren't talking about a little teddy bear that our dog Genevieve found by our house are you?" Miss Clavel asked Michelle as Penny sniffed.

"With a sewn back?" Michelle asked with a smile. "Teddy belongs to my adopted daughter Penny."

"Hi," Penny muttered softly. "You found Teddy?"

"Oh dear," Miss Cleveland muttered before turning to her smallest student. "Madeline could you bring Teddy I mean Cindy Lou here please?"

"What it is Miss Clavel?" Madeline wondered with a giggle. "Me and Cindy Lou were about to head to the slide."

"Madeline Teddy belongs to Penny me petite," Miss Clavel explained with a smile.

"She does?" Madeline asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid so sweetie," Miss Clavel said as she gave the teddy bear to Penny.

"Teddy!" Penny cried with a smile, hugging him close. "I missed you!"

"What do you say to this nice little girl Penny?" Michelle asked her adopted daughter with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing Teddy back," Penny muttered softly, blushing a little.

"No! Her name is Cindy Lou!" Madeline yelled, rolling her eyes. "Not Teddy!"

"No! He's Teddy! Teddy!" Penny yelled back, grabbing her beloved toy's arm.

"Cindy Lou!" Madeline screamed, grabbing Teddy by the leg.

"No! Give Teddy back!" Penny screamed back as she pulled on the bear's back.

"No Cindy Lou belongs to me!" Madeline shouted as she pulled on the leg.

"Seems they enjoy the same toy," Michelle chuckled with a smile, shaking her head at the fighting.

"I agree but Madeline's special," Miss Clavel explained with a laugh.

"Special?" Michelle asked in surprise.

"Well Madeline has no mother and father as they both passed away when she was only four years old so I kind of well see her as a daughter really," Miss Clavel explained with a loving smile towards her student. "Madeline let Teddy go please."

Madeline shook her head, crossing her arms. "I want Cindy Lou to play with me Miss Clave!"

"Teddy belongs to me!" Penny yelled with a laugh. "Get your own bear!"

"Penny, I may have not been your mother long but you're not getting Teddy until you and Madeline get along," Michelle decided, taking the bear from the arms of both girls.

"But Miss give Cindy Lou to me!" Madeline pouted with reached arms. "Please?"

"No!" Penny yelled, sticking out her tongue. "Mommy give Teddy to me!"

"I'm sorry girls but my decision is final," Michelle explained as the girls frowned.

"Wanna play on the swings?" Madeline asked Penny with a smile.

"No. I got kidnapped from a swing," Penny muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"How can you get kidnapped from a playground swing?" Madeline asked in confusion.

"Back in New York I lived at an orphanage and adopted day had ended but I was sad so I went to the swings and a lady took me," Penny explained, moving her feet.

"A lady? Did she cut your hair?" Madeline wondered with a smile.

"Um no. Just smelly crocodiles and a dark cave that I had to find a diamond and other gold things," Penny answered in disgust. "Why?"

"Because that's what a lady did to me," Madeline explained, now her turn to feel uneasy. "I don't like to talk about it much."

"Do you have nightmares?" Penny wondered, taking Madeline by the hand.

"I do. Don't tell my friends but sometimes I go in my sleep," Madeline admitted in embarrassment, leading Penny to the slide.

"Don't worry I won't tell no one but does your mommy know about it?" Penny asked, staring at the stairs of the slide.

"Penny Miss Clavel isn't my mommy!" Madeline laughed as she got on the slide.

"She looks like a mommy but does she know about you using the bed?" Penny asked as Madeline blushed. "She does?"

"Yes and I have to wear stuff so I don't go while with my friends," Madeline explained with a blushing smile.

"What kind of stuff?" Penny asked in confusion.

"I don't know but they feel like what toddlers use when they start bathroom training," Madeline admitted in embarrassment, biting her lip.

"Your P-U-L-L U-P?" Penny asked in a whisper.

Madeline blushed, hoping that her friends weren't near. "Yes That's the word.'

"I can help you stop used the bed," Penny offered as she stepped on the slide.

"How?" Madeline asked with a gasp.

"Don't drink too much before bed!" Penny giggled as she went down the slide.

"Okay!" Madeline yelled, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Don't drink too much before bed? What's that for?" Amy wondered in confusion.

Lulu shrugged, going back to the swings to ride on. "Beats me."

"I saw Miss Clavel dress Madeline in something that's for babies this morning," Nicole said with a giggle.

"What was it?" Anna asked with a smile.

"No clue Anna," Nicole muttered as she looked up at the sky.

"I know what it is!" Yvette yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. "That little girl just spell it out! Pull ups!"

"Madeline wears those?!" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Never thought she was a bed wetter," Amy muttered with a wicked smile.

"Let me ask you this. Have any of you wet the bed when you were younger?" Noah asked with crossed arms.'

"I did once. Why do you ask?" Ellie asked in surprise.

"Maybe Madeline can't help it!" Lulu yelled at the girls that had laughed at the thought of Madeline wetting her bed. "Maybe she gets so scared that she has no choice but to wet it."

"Now that you mention it I think she did once when she had that ice skating dream," Chloe muttered, feeling ashamed.

"No Chloe Madeline had that ice skating dream twice remember? So she could have wet the bed two times. No wonder Miss Clavel wanted to talk to Madeline alone the first night remember," Danielle reminded the girls with a smile.

"Oh yeah. At least it explains her crossing legs when we walk," Chloe admitted to the other girls who nodded.

"You think she forgets to go?" Nicole asked, earning strange looks. "You know before our walks?"

"We did leave in a hurry," Yvette muttered with a small frown.

Monique shrugged, biting her lip. "Could be."

"Hi guys! Penny and I are best friends now!" Madeline shouted with a giggle.

"You are?" Chloe wondered with a smile.

"We saw you two playing," Lulu stated with a small giggle

"Yes but Madeline where's Cindy Lou at?" Yvette asked, not seeing the teddy bear with Madeline.

"With my mommy," Penny answered with a giggle.

"I gotta go see Miss Clavel Penny. Be right back," Madeline said before running off as Penny smiled softly at the other girls.

"Excuse me Michelle. Madeline what is it?" Miss Clavel wondered, feeling a tug on her dress.

Madeline looked embarrassed to explain as Miss Clavel took her hand, sensing what she had done during her and Penny's play time.

"Okay Madeline what it is?" Miss Clavel wondered with a laugh.

"Penny and I are friends now!" Madeline giggled before looking embarrassed. "And um I had an um-"

"Accident?" Miss Clavel asked softly, hinting her embarrassment. "I'm just glad you two are friends now."

"Uh huh Penny knows how I can stop with my accidents," Madeline said with a giggle.

"What is that me petite?" Miss Clavel asked with a soft smile.

"No more drinking things before bedtime!" Madeline giggled, jumping up and down.

"Now that is very good advice," Miss Clavel laughed with a smile.

"Do you have to change me out here?" Madeline asked softly, feeling uneasy. "I don't want my friends to see."

Miss Clavel took Madeline by the hand, seeing her crossing her legs. "Oh dear. We may have to head home mes enfants. Line up please it's time to go."

"Aw! Can't you stay?" Penny asked with a pout, getting Teddy back from Michelle.

"Sorry but we can play together," Madeline said with a smile.

"We can?" Penny asked with a smile before getting a nod. "Yes we can!"

"Come on Madeline," Miss Clavel said before turning to Michelle. "Your little girl is awfully brave for such a little one."

"Miss Clavel we need to talk please," Michelle whispered out of Penny's earshot.

"Come by the old house. We can talk there while the girls play," Miss Clavel suggested with a smile.

Madeline and Penny looked at each other before running into each other's arms.

"You're soaked," Penny realized with a frown before she smiled. "But I can change you."

"You can?" Madeline asked in embarrassment. "I don't know."

Penny giggled excitedly, jumping up and down. "It's nothing to it really."

"Okay," Madeline muttered softly, taking Penny's free hand.

At the old house Madeline felt herself blushing as Penny laid her down while the other girls watched from afar.

"You don't have to do this. Really. I feel bad enough," Madeline said, looking away from Penny as she sat Teddy down on the sink. "Cindy Lou in my arms. Please."

"Okay but he's Teddy!" Penny groaned, putting Teddy in her arms.

"Cindy Lou!" Madeline yelled, crossing her arms.

"Do you want to wear something smelly all day?" Penny asked with a snicker.

Madeline blushed softly, not wanting to think of the thought. "No. But her name is Cindy Lou."

Penny sighed, biting her lip. "Alright but don't move."

"Penny what are you doing?" Joseph asked with a laugh as Penny ran to him.

"Being a mommy Daddy," Penny answered with a giggle.

"Mommy huh?" Joseph asked with a smile. "Let Daddy help sweetie."

"No thanks Penny's dad. Sides you're a boy," Madeline stated with a giggle. "Boys have different parts."

Joseph laughed, seeing Teddy in Madeline's arms. "I see you found Teddy Penny."

"No! Not Teddy! It's name is Cindy Lou!" Madeline yelled as Penny pulled the smelly pull up off and threw it into the trash can, putting the dry pull up on.

"Done Madeline. See? Easy now give Teddy back to me. Please!" Penny pleaded as she jumped up and down. "Please."

Madeline sighed, giving the bear to Penny as she walk to where Miss Clavel and Michelle were talking.

"Miss Clavel when can I get Cindy Lou?" Madeline asked with a pout.

"Madeline, you have plenty of toys. Teddy is Penny's toy and is her only toy. Think of how sad she would be if you took him from her," Miss Clavel reminded Madeline who frowned. "You wouldn't want Penny to take your toys do you?"

"No," Madeline muttered, playing with her pull up uneasily.

"Madeline go play alright me petite," Miss Clavel said with a smile.

"Um Miss Clavel where are Madeline's toys?" Michelle asked as Madeline had left the room.

"In her room that she shares with the other girls," Miss Clavel explained, clearing her throat. "But I don't spoil the girls by any means."

"Penny's too afraid of letting us spoil her," Michelle admitted with a sigh. "If we yell she hides."

"Madeline can become a little bad girl if I'm upset," Miss Clavel confessed with a sigh of her own.

"Penny always wants ginger snaps with her meals," Michelle confessed with a laugh.

"If that's bad then you haven't seen Madeline with ice cream!" Miss Clavel chuckled as Michelle laughed.

"Penny look!" Madeline yelled over the talking she was hearing. "I have lots of toys!"

"You do?" Penny asked with a yawn.

"You getting sleepy honey?" Joseph asked, taking her in his arms.

Penny yawned again, looking at her teddy bear. "No. I'm not sleepy."

"You can come back and play with Madeline another day," Joseph suggested with a smile.

"But our vacation will be over by then Daddy!" Penny fussed, kicking her legs.

Joseph sighed, putting Teddy in her arms. "Penny don't start. Come on please."

"Yes Daddy," Penny yawned, falling asleep in his arms.

"Tired isn't she?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile as she came into the room. "Madeline looks that way too."

"No nap Miss Clavel! No nap! No nap Miss Clavel! No nap! No! nap! No nap! No nap!" Madeline yelled, yawning a little. "No nap!"

"Getting fussy huh?" Michelle asked Madeline with a smile before tucking her into bed.

"No nap. Not without Cindy Lou," Madeline grumbled, falling asleep.

"Here's your Princess Belle doll. Sweet dreams mes petite," Miss Clavel said with a smile, giving Madeline one of her dolls.

"Man she's still after Teddy isn't she?" Michelle wondered with a small smile, seeing Madeline asleep.

Miss Clavel laughed as she closed the door, giving Michelle and Joseph a gentle look. "Well with Madeline and toys that catch her eye she wants it."

"And with Penny and mice, she wants to talk with them," Joseph laughed, thankful that Penny hadn't made one single sound.

"Madeline sure likes mice. She talks to them sometimes," Miss Clavel chuckled as Penny moved in her sleep. "Must be dreaming of her play date with Madeline."

"Could be," Michelle muttered with a laugh before she sighed. "Shame we have to go back to New York soon."

"We shall set a play date up for the girls sometime in New York,"Joseph suggested with a smile, giving Miss Clavel a gentle kiss on the hand. "Thank you again for finding Teddy for our little girl."

"It was no trouble at all!" Miss Clavel exclaimed with a laugh. "Have a safe trip home!"

"We will Miss Clavel!" Michelle yelled while Penny slept in her father's arms, trying to hug Teddy as they walk down the stairs.

A trip to France had been more than what she had hoped for to which Penny had enjoyed even more.


End file.
